The proposed LIS/DIS project will provide library and drug information services via computer in a variety of clinical settings (in-patient medicine, ambulatory care clinics, and an emergency room) and academic settings (health sciences library and drug information service). The goal is to enhance health care and education through improved access to information sources in a health science center environment. The project will fund five microcomputer stations with CD-ROM readers; subscriptions to the Micromedex Computerized Clinical Information System (CCIS); an electronic mail/consultaton request module which will allow users to transmit questions to either the Library or the Drug Information Service; and staff support to handle the work generated by the system as well as develop user aids and conduct followup evaluations of the system's impact. Micromedex Inc. will waive a substantial portion of the subscription charge for the five CCISs. The project is a logical enhancement of the successful LIS integrated library system that has been operated by the UTHSCSA Library since 1983 and the services provided by the UTHSCSA Drug Information Service since 1977. The project will facilitate the use of both drug information and library resources by providing information directly in patient care areas. The LIS/DIS project will serve as an example of how health sciences libraries and drug information services can more efficiently meet the needs of health care professionals directly in patient care areas. It will further the integrated approach to information management which has been advocated by the Matheson Report.